Monitoring systems typically include monitoring cameras. There are a great variety of types of monitoring cameras having somewhat different features and is used for slightly different purposes or situations. One of these types of monitoring cameras is the wide angle monitoring camera. The wide angle monitoring camera is used in situations where a large area is to be monitored and where details in the view is less important. If details are important, an additional camera generally is added to the monitoring installation. Most monitoring cameras are fixedly mounted at a predefined position and most of the time the camera is required to provide images of a particular camera view. In most cases, this requirement is fulfilled by manually adjusting the camera until the captured image view corresponds to the required image view.
This type of camera adjustment is generally difficult to perform because of the inability to immediately see the result of a movement as most monitoring cameras do not have an incorporated preview display. The camera adjustment may also be difficult if no preview of the camera view is available or accessible at the location where the camera is mounted but only at a remote location.
This problem of making the camera view from a wide angle camera correspond to a requested camera view may initially seem insignificant because the wide angle camera is, in most cases, to be mounted in a direction straight down towards the ground or floor and then you get the requested camera view if you have selected the correct wide angle lens. However, even in a case where the wide angle camera directed towards the ground/floor captures the entire requested scene it may be advisable to align the camera view with obvious features in the scene or adjust the alignment of the camera view in any other way in order to achieve an image view that incur little or no strain when monitored by an operator. Today, in order to align such wide angle camera, the camera is turned around its vertical axis by the person mounting the camera while someone else is checking the captured image. Alternatively the person mounting the camera is able to see a display presenting the captured image from the position where he is mounting the camera or he will have to make small adjustments of the and then go to a display and checking the alignment.
One solution to this problem is to enable turning of the captured image for example in software running in the monitoring camera or in the display device. Then the camera simply is mounted and then the camera view is viewed in the display device where it is possible to instruct the turning software to turn the captured image. Then the image view may be aligned by very little effort during the installation of the monitoring camera. However, the turning of the captured images in a live video stream requires a lot of processing and may also slow the system down.